Temptation Wings
by Crysie
Summary: Davis is in a steady relationship with Matt, but now the Kaizer and Ken have their eye on our favorite red head. Will he choose comfort, passion, or lust? Yamsuke, Kensuke & Kaisuke. *Complete*
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: if I owned Digimon, you would know.   
  
I finally decided to write a Yamasuke under the influence of a few friends *coughs*Green*coughs* (who also beta-read the first chapter! Thanks so much!). It isn't purely YAMASUKE because it also contains KENSUKE and KAISUKE  
  
Um, it starts out when Davis was captured by Ken on like the 2nd episode of season 02, you know, when Cody and Yolei get their Digi-eggs for the first time. Though, it only starts out with the dialogue, it doesn't stay on the course of the TV show at all. Also, because I wanted to, I made them all a few years older than on the TV show. Matt is 17, Davis is 14... age the rest from there  
  
The title is by Garbage... such a fantastic song!  
  
Temptation Waits  
Meetings  
By: Sapphire Goddess  
  
  
Davis was strapped to the side of the canyon, feeling dazed and confused. He swore the metal cuffs chaining him to the gorge wall were cutting off his circulation and he was positive that someone was watching him.  
  
Wh-where am I? he asked outloud, feeling confused to why he was hanging on the wall of a high cliff.  
  
You're just hanging out, a voice called.  
  
Who are you? Davis asked, tilting his head to the side to look up.  
  
Laughing erupted, sending chills down Davis' spine. I'm your worst nightmare come to life.  
  
Frankly I'm rather disappointed that I was able to capture so easily.  
  
Are you the Digimon Emperor?  
  
  
  
But you're just a teen like us, Davis pointed out, half wrestling with himself to see Ken up above.  
  
The Kaizer laughed. I'm nothing like you because if I were, I'd be the one hanging from a cliff.  
  
Davis struggled once more, vainly trying to see the teen. What do you want with me?  
  
Nothing more than you can give, came the reply.  
  
Davis felt vaguely confused, stopping himself from struggling against the manacle. He stared into the distance, wondering if his friends were going to find him any time soon. Then he remembered: _they're aren't going to find me because their digimon can't grow bigger!   
_ _  
_He frowned and looked back up, only to find Ken gone from sight. He sighed, leaning against the canyon side. Vaguely, Matt came across his mind and the red head wished he was there to protect him now. Matt was always there for him, he has promised Davis that since the moment they began dating. Their relationship was somewhat hidden, only his band members knowing about it. It was going to stay that way for a while though, because Davis was uncertain about it all. After all, he had only just met Yolei and Cody a few days ago, when they went to the Digital World for the first time. Matt never really talked about his family much, so when he met TK he was somewhat surprised and went on to pretending that he had a crush on Kari. It was a stupid crush, really. The most pathetic crush in his life because it wasn't even a crush, and the only reason he had this so-called crush was to throw TK off from knowing the truth about him and his brother.  
  
Suddenly, the cliff started to shake where Davis was hanging. He gasped as the wall turned in, taking the daylight with him. He felt like one of those people in detective movies, when the bookcase turns in and they find a secret tunnel. Though, too bad it wasn't like the movies because it was pitch black down this tunnel. His shackles that had held him against the wall disappeared, leaving him to fall to the ground.  
  
he moaned, rubbing his arm.  
  
He used the wall to stand up, and when he realized that the best thing to do would be to follow the wall while walking down the tunnel, he began to do that. He took a few steps, listening for various sounds. However, there were no noises whatsoever.  
  
God this is creepy, he said loudly, trying to fill in the gap of silence. Sighing, he began to pick up speed, sprinting through the black tunnel.  
  
Footsteps could be heard, but Davis was unsure of where they were coming from. He panicked and ran faster in the direction he was going in. He cried out as he ran into something - or someone! - and fell back on the ground.  
  
Wonder where you are?  
  
Just a bit.  
  
The Kaizer laughed and helped Davis to his feet. We're underground in a small cave I found a little while ago.  
  
Davis laughed, Don't tell me you live here!  
  
Ken snarled. I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Do you not remember our little talk outside?  
  
Sure I remember, Davis said. Now give me back my digivice.  
  
  
  
Why not?  
  
Because I don't give things back for _free_.  
  
Davis shivered at the way he said free', feeling uncomfortable, as he should. This teenager just kidnapped him, isn't giving back his digivice, and now is making unusual conversations with him.  
  
And what exactly do you mean by   
  
The Kaizer walked behind him, breathing down his neck. Davis, Davis, Davis. You have so much to learn. When you want something back, you should give _everything_ you have just to get it.  
  
In the dark, Davis could see the Kaizer's eyes flashing with mirth. He drew in a ragged breath and asked, Well what do you want for it?  
  
A better question would be: what do you have to offer?  
  
Davis swallowed. He felt so intrigued by the Kaizer saying this. Never before had he have to offer something to get something that belonged to himself back.  
  
  
  
I-I have... he began, stumbling a bit. He wasn't sure what to say to that. What could he offer? The only thing he had was taken away, and that would be his digivice. And then there was his digimon partner, wherever he was. The only thing he has was himself, his body.  
  
the Kaizer commanded, pulling Davis along.   
  
They headed back in the direction Davis came from, neither speaking a word. The Kaizer let go of Davis' sleeve and went to the wall, pushing something - it was too dark for Davis to see - that caused the wall to open up, where Davis had originally fallen through. From there he could see Veemon.  
  
Davis yelled, running forward to the edge.  
  
Like that's going to do anything.  
  
Just let him go! Let us both go and give me back my digivice!  
  
Does nothing get through that thick head of yours? Did you not here me back in the tunnel?  
  
Davis growled. I heard you, but I won't stand by it! This isn't right! Taking something that does not belong to you!  
  
The Kaiser smirked and pulled out Davis' digivice and D-Terminal. If you want this, then go fetch. He chucked the two items over the edge.  
  
Wide-eyed Davis watched them fall, that is until Yolei came out of the sky on a bigger digimon and caught them. Then she began to attack and from that point, Davis knew it'd all work out.  
  
**~**  
  
Casually he ran up to the apartment door and knocked on the door. Matt opened up, a smile growing on his face. Davis swallowed when he noted how good looking Matt looked, but didn't have much time to think about it as he was dragged into the apartment.  
  
Davis glanced at him briefly before kissing him passionately. He had been waiting all week to see his boyfriend and didn't seem to get time to see him anymore. Between the both of them it was hard to find time between school, Matt's band, himself going to the Digital World - it just seemed like forever since he had his lips pressed against his favorite blonde's.  
  
It's - good - to - see - you, Matt said between kisses.  
  
All Davis could do was groan and hope Matt would stop speaking. He just wanted Matt at that moment, not to talk or do anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
You should be more careful when you're in the Digital World.  
  
What are you talking about? I'm very careful!  
  
Matt snorted. Sure you are. TK told me about what happened. You shouldn't underestimate him.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. Now can we just kiss again? he whimpered.  
  
Matt smiled and laughed, leaning closer. Just promise me you'll be more careful.  
  
Davis gave him a lop sided grin.   
  
Matt chuckled and closed the gap between his and Davis' lips.  
  
**~**  
  
A week after the incident found Davis aching to get out of class.   
  
Why are you so nervous? TK asked quietly, as he didn't want to disrupt the class. We're not even going to go to the Digital World today.  
  
_Exactly_, he thought. I just have things to do, TA.  
  
TK sighed and turned away, talking to Kari. Davis smirked. If only he knew.  
  
As soon as class ended, he bolted from his desk and hurried to his locker and out of the school. Today Matt didn't have a band practice and he wasn't going to the Digital World like they had been every day this week, which meant they could finally spend time together!  
  
Cars honked at him as he ran gleefully across the street, so determined to see his boyfriend. His thoughts were so into himself and Matt that he didn't happen to see the person just ahead of him.  
  
he cried out as he fell to the ground. Looking up, he found it hard to keep himself from gasping at who he saw. Ichijouji Ken stood above him with a not-so-pleasant look on his face. Oh - you're Ken Ichijouji!  
  
he said.  
  
The way he said that caused Davis to shiver. Where had he heard that before? However, he didn't get an answer. Frowning, he stood up and began wiping his pants to get any unwanted dirt off of them.  
  
Sorry for running into you, Davis said, putting a hand at the back of his head. I was in a hurry and didn't see you.  
  
It's fine.  
  
Davis couldn't believe that the famous soccer player was standing in front of him. Everything about Ken was so... interesting! Davis mentally scolded himself; he was in love with Matt, he shouldn't let a crush develop on Ken.   
  
Davis smiled and shifted his backpack, which caused his digivice to unhook off his bag and land on the ground. He quickly scrambled to grab it - missing Ken's shocked expression grow on his face - and picked it up.   
  
I'll see you around... I didn't happen to catch your name.  
  
he said, grinning.   
  
Well Davis, we'll have to get together soon.  
  
Play soccer! he said excitedly.  
  
Ken seemed to forced a smile. Sure. See you. He walked away.  
  
Davis' grin grew and butterflies swarmed his stomach. He just talked to Ken Ichijouji, a teen who was anything but normal with his genius mind and awesome soccer talent.  
  
If only he knew the other part.  
  
  
  
End of Part 1  
  
There you have it: the first chapter to my first Yamasuke. Yeah, I know nothing is exciting right now, but I promise the story will develop. I just need to work things out, I guess. More should be out soon ^-^


	2. Passion

Disclaimer - if I owned Digimon, you would know  
  
Thanks for all the support for chapter 1, and especially to my beta-reader, Green =) she's the best! She was busy last night and was nice enough to beta for me! Oh you're so cool!  
  
_Note:_ this isn't exactly the same as 02, I do know I've changed lots of things! So while this is similar to the episode with Matt finding Gabumon in the Digital World, it doesn't go exactly the way as in the show.  
  
  
Temptation Wings  
Passion  
By: Sapphire Goddess  
  
  
  
It was one week since the encounter with Ken and three days from their last encounter with the Kaizer.   
  
Ever since the meeting with Ken, Davis was humming all of the time. It wasn't everyday you meet someone as exciting as Ken. Sure he had Matt, who was completely popular and anyone would kill to be with him, but the thing about that was it was a hidden secret; he couldn't show off that he was with Matt. However, with Ken he didn't have to hide his excitement about meeting him, though he did watch what he said around Matt.  
  
At this moment, Davis was in the middle of the Digital World, looking for an estranged Gabumon. They had picked up his signal earlier that day, but it was too faint to know exactly where he was shouting a distress call from. So since then, the younger Digidestined and Matt had been searching the area where it came from.  
  
I'm hungry, Davis complained. It seems to be taking forever.  
  
You complain too much, TK said. We have to find Gabumon.  
  
Davis scowled. What do you know, TB?  
  
Matt gave a sharp look at Davis, looking a little annoyed by the bickering. Did I ask you guys to come? No. No, I didn't. I don't need anyone's help.  
  
Matt, don't say that, Kari said. I'm happy to help you.  
  
Glad someone is, the blonde muttered sarcastically, scanning the area once more.  
  
Davis sighed. This was not the way to be getting Matt's loving attention, not that he wanted it right then, but it was nice to be on Matt's good side later. Fighting with Matt's brother might not be a good thing he decided.  
  
I can't be looking too much longer. Mom will want me home by five, the latest, Cody said.  
  
We'll find him by then. I know it. That's still three hours away, anyway, Matt said, not really trying to persaude the young boy to come, nor trying to send him home. He didn't really care who helped him, just as long as Gabumon was found soon.  
  
Yolei shrugged and glanced at Cody. He supposedly gets cranky when it comes to this sort of thing. I was warned by Sora about this.  
  
Whilst Matt didn't hear that, Davis did. He turned around angrily and yelled, Well Sora's a liar!  
  
Calm down, Davis. I only meant-  
  
I don't care what you meant! he shouted.  
  
Since when have you cared so much about Matt? Yolei retorted.  
  
What kind of question is that? Davis demanded. You're the one talking about a fellow Digidestined!  
  
Matt cocked an eyebrow at this, causing Yolei to blush with embarrassment.  
  
she mumbled.  
  
Doesn't bother me, Matt said, turning around. Besides, I don't care right now. I know Gabumon is close by, I can feel it.  
  
TK shrugged and continued to follow his brother. Soon everyone was walking except Davis, who felt slightly annoyed. Matt didn't even care that he stuck up for him! He didn't say anything about it! Wasn't what he did kind? Frowning, he sprinted to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
In no more than ten minutes, Matt ran forth, calling Gabumon's name. Out of respect, everyone stayed away, including TK, who smiled as Gabumon and Matt hugged.  
  
Davis took the opportunity to lean against a tree and rest his eyes. His thoughts centered back on Matt, and he still couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed at his boyfriend for the rejection of his standing-up against Yolei. Sighing, he decided not to remain annoyed with Matt. He was one of those people that hinted they were mad at someone when they talked, even if he didn't mean to. Besides, he wanted to kiss Matt later that night, not argue with him.  
  
  
  
Davis opened his eyes, smiling at Kari.  
  
We're walking on now.  
  
Davis nodded and began following as Matt led them towards who knows what. He frowned when he realized he had no idea where they were going, so he quickly quickened his pace and caught up with TK, who was talking with Cody and Yolei. Kari was up ahead trailing closely behind Matt, and just as he was about to go talk to him, a cruel laugh erupted the air.  
  
What do you pathetic lot want?  
  
Before they could answer, he was gone.  
  
It was just a hologram, TK said quietly to his brother.  
  
Davis muttered, glancing up. He met with his boyfriend's deep azure eyes, and immediately he regretted his big mouth. His eyes said it all: Matt was just as annoyed with him as he was with Matt.  
  
TK looked fairly confused, glancing from his brother to Davis. Shrugging, he said, We should keep moving. The faster we get to that black tower thing, the faster we can go home for the day.  
  
Huh? What are you talking about? Davis asked, breaking the cold eye contact he had with Matt; he was quite thankful TK had said that, giving him an excuse to ask that.  
  
While you were off daydreaming about God knows what, Gabumon told me and the others that there is this huge dark tower in that valley over there- Matt pointed, emphasizing his point, -and while you weren't paying attention to where are walking, we came up with a plan to sneak in there and see what's going on.  
  
Davis gulped, suddenly feeling like an outcast to the other Digidestined, who were all staring at him with somewhat annoyed expressions on their faces.  
  
Matt had the most hurtful one. His eyes were cold as he had explained that, and they were even colder now.   
  
Maybe I don't want to help you, Davis said quietly, looking away from the accusing eyes'.  
  
Davis, don't be silly, Yolei said, we need your help.  
  
No you don't! Not when you have Matt and TA to save the day! Just go on ahead without me! Davis yelled.  
  
The name's TK, the blonde boy muttered, glancing at Matt.  
  
Matt shook his head at Davis and turned abruptly, motioning for the others to follow. The red head watched as all of the others went on, and the only one not to look back at him was Matt.  
  
Is this what the Digital World does? Tear people apart?  
  
Well I don't need you! Davis shouted, once they were out of sight. I don't need you, he whispered, now beginning to walk the opposite direction.  
  
You're right, you don't.  
  
Davis looked up, snarling, What do you want?  
  
Touchy, are we?  
  
Davis shrugged, continuing to walk in the direction he was going in.  
  
My, aren't we in a pissy mood?  
  
Shut up.  
  
Feisty, as well. The Kaizer laughed. I like that in a man.  
  
A man? Davis shook his head and turned around. Why don't you just go back to where you live in that damn, stinky cave and-  
  
I told you to never insult me! the Kaizer snapped.  
  
Davis shrugged. Then leave me be.  
  
Oh, I don't think so. I didn't just come here to simply walk away. You'll have to give me _something_ in order for me to simply allow you to leave.  
  
Why are you always asking for something? What do you want from me?  
  
I want nothing more than you can give.  
  
You told me that already. But tell me exactly what you mean! I hate you kind of people who just say things that could mean anything.  
  
The Kaizer chuckled, moving close to Davis. He stepped in front of Davis so that he wasn't even a centimeter away and leaned forward, opening his lips near Davis' ear. He whispered,   
  
One word. One simple word that meant so many things and yet, Davis yearned to hear more of that word. To feel the word in a way that no one else could describe.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Davis found himself in a position with his lips pressed firmly against the Kaizer's. The Kaizer seemed to be a bit shocked at first - even though he is the one who initiated the kiss - but that only lasted for a brief second as he pushed Davis against a tree; and there wasn't any resisting by Davis as he did this, his hormones flaring as the Kaizer continued to roam his mouth with his tongue.  
  
  
Davis was the one who jerked away, mentally slapping himself. He just kissed another male! He cheated on Matt with the enemy!  
  
Oh God! Davis cried out, running away from him.  
  
The Kaizer laughed, watching him run. he called out.  
  
He continued watching Davis until he was out of sight, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
**~**  
  
A few hours later Davis was still aimlessly walking the streets. He had been doing that ever since he found a TV in the Digital World and came back through.  
  
His wandering turned out not to be so aimless because he found himself in front of Matt's apartment, knocking on the door.   
  
It opened, and Matt's cold blue eyes stared at him once more.  
  
I'm so sorry, Davis whispered, tired of the guilty mind.  
  
Matt didn't say anything, still staring at him.  
  
I was being a jerk today. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such an asshole to TK or be so rude to you. And I know I let you guys down. I-  
  
Davis, just stop. Matt sighed, a small smiling tugging his lips. I'm not mad at you. I was a bit disappointed, but it all worked out. We destroyed that control spire that turned out to be something that made mine and the other Digidestineds' digimon unable to digivolve. It was weird, the Kaizer wasn't even there... he didn't even come and fight! I don't even know if he knew we were there.  
  
A deep pit in Davis' stomach told him that he was feeling guilty. The Kaizer had no idea because he was with him... Davis wanted to say something, but didn't and instead smiled.  
  
Want to come in?  
  
Davis nodded and followed Matt inside, sitting on his couch. Matt sat next to him, taking his hand.  
  
Don't feel so upset. We just have to try harder. I get a bit nervous when I'm in the Digital World, so don't' mind me too much, Matt said, grinning slightly.  
  
Davis forced a smile and bowed his head. I'm sorry, he whispered.  
  
I said stop it! Matt scolded, teasing him.   
  
It had nothing to do with turning away from helping them.   
  
He kissed the Kaizer.  
  
He kissed the enemy.  
  
And now, he couldn't escape the guilt.  
  
Matt, I'm so sorry, Davis whispered, beginning to cry softly.  
  
Davis, what's wrong? Matt asked, enveloping him into a hug.  
  
Davis continued to sob in Matt's arms, not wanting anything more than to just have his beloved boyfriend hold him.  
  
Yet he couldn't deny the certain attraction he had to the Kaizer.  
  
There was a certain passion about him.  
  
It only made his guilt worse  
  
  
End of Part 2  
  



	3. Lust

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon  
  
Green's still my beta-reader! She's the greatest! Thanks so much! ^^  
  
Temptation Wings  
Lust  
By: Sapphire Goddess  
  
  
  
His eyes, his lips, his nose - everything was so perfect about him! Perfect; perfect; absolutly and positivly perfect!  
  
Davis shook his head wildly, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking this... it was wrong and it was tainting towards his relationship with Matt.  
  
Ken Ichijouji should _not_ be in his thoughts!  
  
Nor should the Kaiser.  
  
But he couldn't deny it; both males swarmed his thoughts constantly, and Davis felt himself beginning to emotionally detach from Matt.  
  
Scowling, he flopped back on his bed and forced his mind to think of blonde locks instead of dark; sapphire eyes instead of violet; a guitar instead of a soccer ball.  
  
Thinking about that, Davis remembered he had a soccer game the next day. Turning off the light, he fell asleep with guilty feelings of Ken and the Kaizer.  
  
**~**  
  
Davis, you're going to do great out there! Kari said cheerfully. Her smile was warm like the burning sun that beat down that day, but unlike the sun, Kari's smile didn't give Davis a sunburn.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, and Tai suggested they go to the stands because the game was about to start.  
  
Where's Ken? he heard a team mate asking another.  
  
I guess he's got one of those interview things again.  
  
Davis sighed. It was going to be the first time his team played Ken Ichijouji's team, and out of bad luck, Ken wasn't showing up. Disappointed, he took his position on the field, waiting for his team mate to kick the ball.   
  
It was a little while into the game with a one goal lead when the buzzer went off, signaling half time.  
  
And that's when he showed up. Ken Ichijouji.  
  
Gracefully, the dark haired teen made his way to the field just as second half was about to start.  
  
Hey Davis, watch your back, Tai said.  
  
Davis turned around, blushing slightly. Of course!  
  
Tai nodded and ran back up to the stands. Davis, on the other hand, made his way back to the field for the second round.   
  
**~**  
  
It was his ambition that drove him to do that: kick the ball away from Ken in the last thirty seconds of the game.  
  
Now, as Davis made his way over to the other side of the field, he almost wish he hadn't done that. Yet, this part inside of him screamed with fury at the regret because it was just a soccer game and those sort of things do occur.  
  
Davis cleared his voice and the person he was staring at turned around.  
  
Hey, sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength.  
  
Ken seemed to be scowling, but by the time Davis had a better chance to look, the scowl faded and was replaced with a smile.  
  
It seems you don't.  
  
Davis tried to smile and found himself staring at the cut on Ken's leg.  
  
Sorry about that, he said, motioning to the slight injury.  
  
Ken shrugged. It's fine.  
  
Davis nodded and glanced back at the scoreboard, frowning when he remembered his team lost the game.   
  
How would you like to come with me for an ice cream? My treat.  
  
Davis turned back and all thoughts about the soccer match vanished. That sounds great.  
  
Ken smiled. Then I'll meet you at this spot in fifteen minutes?  
  
Davis nodded and turned around to fetch his things. Many of his teammates had already began leaving in a depressing state; losing was always such a bummer.  
  
After he gathered everything he owned, he turned around to find the other Digidestined smiling.  
  
Great game, Davis, Kari said, smiling as usual.  
  
Why don't we all go out for a burger or something? TK suggested.  
  
I can't. I have plans.  
  
With who? Tai asked.  
  
Ken Ichijouji!   
  
Davis found it hard to keep himself from smiling as he said that, and it sounded rather like one of the school girls that were always gaping over him.  
  
You have to get me an autograph!  
  
Davis completely ignored Yolei and focused his attention on Tai, who was frowning. What's wrong? he asked.  
  
Tai shook his head. Nothing is. Just be careful.  
  
Davis nodded slowly, a bit confused. He was about to ask when Ken shouted his name. Turning, he called over, See you guys tomorrow!  
  
**~**  
  
Staring was all Davis could do as Ken told him about a commercial he had to shoot once while in his underwear. Davis couldn't help but fantasize how good that would look.  
  
You okay? You've hardly touched your ice cream.  
  
I know. It's that I, uh, like, uh, to have it half melted before I touch it.  
  
Ken gave him a strange look and asked him, So what time do you have to be home by?  
  
Probably nine.  
  
Well you do realize that it's nine thirty now, don't you?  
  
Davis jumped to his feet.   
  
Shall we leave?  
  
Davis nodded, and the two quickly paid for their ice cream that was never eaten and left. It was a few blocks in that Ken finally spoke.  
  
Why don't we cut down this alley? It's a short cut to your neighborhood.  
  
Davis asked. I never knew that and I've been living here all my life.  
  
Ken shrugged. You must have never noticed. So how about it?  
  
This time it was Davis who shrugged. We might as well. If I don't get home soon, my parents are going to kill me!  
  
Ken laughed, a pleasant laugh at that, which caused Davis' eyes to widen. Ken Ichijouji laughed! And it was because of something he said! Grinning, he led the way through the alley as both talked non-stop about nothing, really.  
  
It was when they turned down the side of one and came to a dead end that Davis' eyebrows furrowed and he turned to Ken for an explanation. All he got was a stare back; no expression was painted onto Ken's face.  
  
W-why is it a dead end?   
  
Ken didn't reply, instead moving closer.   
  
  
  
Ken shook his head and smiled slightly, tilting his head. You really are innocent and clueless, aren't you?  
  
Davis wasn't sure how to respond. How dare Ken lead him into this dead end alley when he was already late only to ask him bluntly if he was stupid?  
  
Davis, Davis, Davis, Ken breathed as he slowly pushed him against the brick wall of the alley. Just relax and forget your troubles.  
  
Davis gasped as Ken's cold lips bound against his own, attempting to will him into the kiss. His mind was screaming not to do this, and yet his body was all for it. There was a mind verses body battle, in which, his body won. Slowly, he began to kiss back and let Ken touch his body like Matt only would. But then Ken pulled away, leaving Davis with more guilty feelings and uncertainty.  
  
You know your way home, Ken said, and quickly he left Davis in the dark alley.  
  
His mouth was wide open as he watched Ken descend, and he stayed like that for a few moments, trying to interpret everything. One thing for sure was: he was definitely beginning to ruin things with Matt.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
Yamasuke fans: I promise there will be much, much more of Davis and Matt in the next chapters. Much more!! Next chapter should be out soon (hopefully - let's hope Green convinces me to write more!)


	4. Comfort

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
  
Wow, you people are very confusing. Some want Yamasuke and some want Kaisuke, and the great thing is, I have the power to decide what it will be .  
  
Green deserves the greatest acknowledgement ever! She helped me very, very much with this chapter, which I found very difficult to write. I feel so lucky to have her helping me with this fic. Also, Happy Birthday to her! ^-^   
  
Temptation Wings  
Comfort  
By: Sapphire Goddess  
  
  
The steady rain that poured outside caused Davis to shiver and snuggle closer into Matt's embrace. For a moment, he thought Matt might be asleep, but soon realized that he was just very relaxed. Davis was almost envious that Matt seemed so relaxed whilst he had to be stuck being guilty. There was no excuse for him to be cheating on Matt, and while he was laying in his arms, he wondered why he would go down such a path that cursed him into feeling guilty. It wasn't even a one-time mistake, but a reoccurring incident with more than one person. First, there was the Kaizer. Then there was Ken Ichjouji. Both were so very, very attractive and irresistable to go to.   
  
Davis shifted and found himself sinking deeper into thoughts of betrayal, but when Matt's hand crept up his thigh and rested on the curve of his hip, he awoke from his daze.  
  
What are you doing? Davis asked. His eyes wondered back and forth between the hand that was on his hip to the owner of the hand's eyes.   
  
I thought we could try something new tonight, Matt said as he resumed to caressing Davis' hip.  
  
Define Davis said as he reached for Matt's hand, trying to stop it from touching him anymore.  
  
Just relax and let me take care of you.  
  
There wasn't much time to think about it before Matt's lips came crashing upon his. He let Matt push him back on the couch, stroke him gently and take off his shirt, and leave butterfly kisses up his chest and down to his abdomen. It was when Matt began to unfasten Davis' trousers did he push the hand away. However, Matt didn't seem to be taking the hint because he resumed to unfastening Davis' pants.   
  
Matt, stop it, Davis said. Prying Matt's hands off his body, he pushed Matt off and sat up.  
  
What's wrong with you tonight? Matt asked, not hiding his disappointment in his voice.  
  
Davis said, drawing his knees to his chest. I'm just tired.  
  
You certainly don't look like it, Matt said, waving a hand at Davis in an attempt to prove his point.  
  
Well, I am, he snapped. Why was Matt being such an insensitive jerk? Maybe this was why he felt the need to kiss someone else... Shaking his head, he looked at Matt.   
  
Matt shrugged and reached for the remote, turning on the television. If you don't want to have fun, we'll sit here and be bored.  
  
Fine with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis could feel Matt's eyes burning on him, so he turned and said, Look, I'm just not in the mood tonight for one of your games. We always seem to make up for something by kissing and stuff. And then you want to go further tonight, and I just don't want to.  
  
He looked confused as he asked this.   
  
You're I'm bored so let's fuck'  
  
We haven't even slept together, Davis. Is this about not feeling comfortable being so intimate yet? You know I don't mind waiting until you're ready... He looked hurt and upset. There was concern in his eyes as he spoke this.   
  
I know, Davis replied. Did Matt think that he didn't know their own limits in the relationship yet? Why was Matt being so selfish tonight? Didn't Matt see that he was hurting him?  
  
Then what's your problem?  
  
Davis said. He finished by saying some lame excuse that only seemed to prolong the anger and disappointment he felt towards Matt at the moment. They were just laying there, comfortable and whatnot. It was strange how things could turn so ugly from there, all because his boyfriend wanted to have bliss within their relationship.  
  
He stood and dragged himself to the door, trying to ignore Matt's eyes boring into his back.  
  
he said as he opened the door, not even waiting a response from Matt. He just needed to get away from him. It may have been his own fault for betraying Matt with another person, which caused him to feel guilty, but it was Matt's fault for their argument. Why did he have to be so... Matt-like?  
  
Davis frowned, realizing it was his own fault for their argument - for everything. Now there was a pit in the bottom of his stomach that tried convincing him to turn back and fix the problem with Matt, but he wasn't sure how to. Fixing the problem would mean he would have to tell Matt about cheating on him, but he wasn't sure he would ever be ready to do that. It may be one of those dark secrets kept inside forever.   
  
In less than twenty minutes, he had gotten home and withstood two minutes of yelling from Jun about not doing his share of the chores. By the end of the shouting, he had told her off because of the terrible mood he was in, which hardly surprised her since he was always yelling at her anyway.  
  
Davis, you're such a jerk, she said, turning to leave the room.  
  
At least I don't go stalking people! he shouted.   
  
I don't stalk people. I merely try to get their attention, Jun said, putting a hand on her hip. She looked annoyed that he would have even said something like that. Besides, Matt is very good looking and deserves acknowledgement for his good looks.  
  
Davis rolled his eyes and turned around, feeling bitter. Matt was _his_ boyfriend and only _he_ could look at Matt. Sighing, he again went to thoughts of betraying Matt with other people. He was no better than Jun, and even she wouldn't do something like that.   
  
Once he entered his room, he flopped on the bed and turned on some music. He didn't know what was in the CD player, but he also didn't care. His thoughts traveled to his and Matt's quarrel and already he felt guilty for leaving before solving anything. How could he solve anything, though? Matt didn't know what was going on...  
  
Ugh, why did he get himself into these situations? Oh well, maybe he could apologize to Matt when they went to the Digital World the next day.  
  
Yet again, Davis fell asleep with a guilty knot in his stomach.  
  
**~**  
  
Hey Davis. Ready to go?  
  
The red head smiled at Kari and nodded as he approached the Digidestined group. He guessed by the annoyed look on Yolei's face that he had kept them waiting.  
  
The group entered the Digital World one by one until only Tai, Matt, and himself remained. Tai urged Matt to go ahead of him, always the leader, but Matt shook his head and stood aside.  
  
Tai, go on. I need to talk to Davis for a moment.  
  
Tai looked back and forth between the two before shrugging and going through the gate to join the others. A few minutes passed where neither said anything, but Davis decided to speak up first since the mini-argument was at his fault.  
  
I'm sorry, Davis said. Before you say anything, hear me out. I just feel it's sometimes hard, to be in a relationship I mean. They're hard to manage and I feel pressured to act a certain way-  
  
You shouldn't feel pressured. Do I pressure you?  
  
You didn't let me finish. I feel pressured to act a certain way around other people. I want to kiss you in public and hold you, but I feel pressured not to. It's not necessarily by you, but by society in general.  
  
Matt closed his eyes and thought for a moment, whilst causing Davis to become more and more anxious by the minute. He ended up peeling some of the skin off his lip from biting on it.  
  
Hey, what are you guys still doing here? Izzy asked as he walked into his room. I just had to tell my mom everyone left so that I could sneak through as well.  
  
Davis jumped and glanced at Matt, seeing him jump as well. He thought Izzy had gone through with the others. What if he heard them talking and didn't say anything? In a way, that would be good because Davis did want their relationship a bit more public, but Matt didn't seem to want that.  
  
Nothing. We were just going through. Talk to you later, Davis, Matt whispered before holding up his digivice to the computer.  
  
Davis shrugged at Izzy and went through too. Once they were assembled together, they began to head towards a small town not too far from where they were that needed rescuing. Matt had come that morning saying there was a distress signal from Gabumon and that this town was needed to be saved.  
  
It was a little while later when a blinking on Matt's digivice alerted everyone that Gabumon was nearby, as the town was too.  
  
As the others began to head into that direction, Matt hollered at them, Davis and I are going to go up ahead and check things out with Gabumon.  
  
We are?  
  
Matt gave a knowing look at Davis before turning back to Tai, who was giving a strange look at Matt. Neither were aware that Izzy was giving the same stare at them, but none of the others seemed to care, which left Matt and Davis walking a bit to the left and into the wilderness.  
  
I don't see why we have to go off on our own, Davis said, following Matt through the bushes. I keep getting scratched and-  
  
Davis, shut up. Matt turned around and before Davis could say anything, he brought him into a rough kiss.  
  
The red head was pushed up against a tree by the blonde and held there for a matter of minutes. Any feelings of doubt and guilt Davis held before faded away as Matt stroke him gently with kisses. Davis wasn't sure how much time passed, but it felt so good to be held in his arms and kissed so passionately by him. It was all so comforting.  
  
Yet, there was a nagging in the back of his mind. What about Gabumon and the town? While they were kissing, it was falling more under the control of the Kaizer.   
  
Matt, stop for a second, he said, turning his head so that Matt would stop kissing his lips.  
  
Matt made a sound of comprehension, waiting for Davis to continue.  
  
What about Gabumon and the town?  
  
Davis, there is no town in danger, Matt said, a knowingly smile formed on his face. That was one of the things Davis loved about Matt: he had the most expressing face expressions that were easy to distinguish.  
  
  
  
I used that excuse to see you or else there would have been no point of me coming along.  
  
Davis was surprised at hearing this, but in a way, was relieved. Matt must care about him that much to lie to the others and pull off something like this. He briefly wondered what would happen when the others realized that there was no danger, but all thoughts diminished when Matt began to kiss him again.  
  
A lick on Davis' lips told him that Matt wanted entry with his tongue, and willingly, he parted his lips to let his blonde lover enter his mouth. This wasn't a new experience for him, but the arousal of Matt made it seem like it was a whole new experience. It was quite clear how aroused Matt was, which made Davis feel uncomfortable, almost pressured to move forward.  
  
Once his shirt was off, Davis was beginning to feel more nervous as each second passed. Everything was happening so quickly; Matt was half naked and he was beginning to get there too. The kisses were getting shorter because Matt's lips were moving all across his upper body, not pausing for even a moment to catch his breath!  
  
  
  
Shh, Davis. This will feel so good - I promise.  
  
I... Are you sure?  
  
Matt nodded vigorously, not even waiting for a response before resuming to what he had been doing before. It was only a few minutes later when Matt was laying full length on top of him, kissing the boy underneath him.  
  
Davis resisted a sigh and closed his eyes, beginning to enjoy what Matt was doing to his body. All the kisses and attention sent him more and more into bliss, and yet there was a quiet nagging in the back of his mind. A guilty conscience nagging.  
  
Matt, I can't do this, Davis whispered, lightly pushing Matt back in an attempt to get him off.  
  
  
  
Don't be mad... I just can't.  
  
Matt looked like he was about to explode, but what he said next surprised Davis. I understand. I'm just lucky enough to be with you and if you want to wait, then we will.  
  
Yet another set of guilty feelings came through to Davis, causing him to choke on his own words.  
  
Let's get dressed and find the others, Matt suggested, helping the young red head to his feet.  
  
Once Davis was dressed, he studied the Digital World's bizarre nature of plants while waiting for Matt to get dressed. When a pair of arms encircled his waist from behind, he jumped slightly, but leaned against the body.   
  
Davis, you do know I love you, right?  
  
Yeah, I do. There was a part of him that wanted to tell Matt that he loved him too, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it...  
  
I want you to come over tonight. I have something for you.  
  
Davis smiled and turned in Matt's arms so that he was facing him face to face. Sounds good. Will your dad be there?  
  
Is he ever there?  
  
Davis laughed, but then remembered something. So are we okay? I mean after yesterday-  
  
Forget yesterday, Davis. We were both just having a bad day.  
  
Davis nodded in agreement, and for the rest of the way back to the others, they walked in silence.  
  
We caught up to you guys pretty fast, Cody commented.  
  
Matt and I walked slowly due to talking. Which brings something up, Davis began, eying Matt carefully. The blonde had a mixed expression of shock and resentment. Matt and I have something to tell you.  
  
What is it? Tai asked, looking back and forth between Matt and Davis.  
  
  
  
He and I are buying a car together so that I can drive to band practice and he can take his latest girlfriend on a date, Matt said, cutting Davis off.   
  
The realization that Matt didn't want anyone to know about them stung. It stung hard. It was like a wasp that kept coming back to bite him, over and over again. He couldn't take the stinging anymore...  
  
I left something over there, Davis said, and before anyone could say anything, he walked away quickly into the bushes.  
  
He didn't stop walking away until he was far off from the others, and he wondered if they would come look for him, but he didn't really care. He just hoped they wouldn't see what he was about to do.  
  
He sank to his knees and let the bitter sobs come out. The only thing that ran through his head was that Matt didn't really love him... how could he love him if he didn't even want anyone to know about their relationship? Let alone lie about even being together. The thought made him sick, or maybe it was just love that hurt.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps could be heard not too far away, and as they approached, Davis wiped the tears away because it was most likely Matt, and he didn't want him to know that he was hurt. Not at that moment anyway.  
  
However, the person that came wasn't Matt. It was the very person who he shouldn't see at the moment because it only brought guilt and hateful feelings. The Kaizer stood in front of him, almost looking concerned. Almost. He wasn't sure if it was all an act or if he really did care about Davis. Nevertheless, he had to be on his guard, especially when he didn't have Veemon with him.  
  
Go away, Davis said through clenched teeth.  
  
You don't want that. Then you'll be all alone. If Matt doesn't want you, why not allow yourself to me? The way he said it seemed so compelling, but again, he remembered he needed to be on his guard.  
  
Because you're the enemy. You hurt innocent creatures. I hate you.  
  
You didn't hate me when I kissed you. You enjoyed it, Ken said, smirking.   
  
Shut up.  
  
Is that the best you can come up with? the Kaizer taunted.  
  
I don't need to come up with anything because you're leaving me alone,.  
  
Is that a threat?  
  
If you're that stupid, then yes, it is.  
  
The Kaizer laughed. You don't even know the meaning of stupid. You can't even see that you're boyfriend hates you!  
  
Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about! Davis yelled, feeling his blood broil. He shouldn't have to argue to the Kaizer about whether or not his boyfriend loves him... It just wasn't right!  
  
Poor Davis, all alone. You don't have to be if you come with me, Ken whispered, out stretching his hand to Davis, who was still kneeling on the ground. It seemed so comforting, and everything about the Kaizer was so inviting, so alluring. It was a passionate love between them, if it was even that.  
  
You don't know what you're talking about! I'm not alone! Everything was so mixed up... If he placed his hand in the Kaizer's, he could endure a new kind of a love, a passionate one. If he stayed with Matt, he would be comforted and loved dearly. He wasn't sure what to say anymore, nor what he wanted. His arguments were so pathetic compared to that of the Kaizer's.  
  
Then why were you crying out here all by _yourself_?  
  
It's none of your concern! yelled Davis, feeling his cheeks flare red with shame. He was all by himself crying... where did the others go? Why did they stop chasing him? Didn't they wonder where he was, or care for his safety since his digimon wasn't even with him?  
  
Davis is all by himself. No one loves him. Everyone hates him. The entire world wants him to go away. Except me. Matt doesn't love you-  
  
How do you know I'm with Matt?   
  
That doesn't concern you, the Kaizer said, moving closer to Davis, all that matters to you is that I'm here now.  
  
And why would I care about you being here?  
  
Because you are utterly attracted to me - no denying it, the Kaizer said, sounding so sure of himself, so confident.  
  
Like I'd ever want to be with you, Davis snarled, turning away. As he began to descend from the Kaizer, there was a sigh and a tug on his arm. What are you doing?!  
  
You are not leaving! the Kaizer threatened, tightening his grip on his arm. As he pulled Davis towards him, he said, You're staying with me.  
  
No! I'll just-  
  
Davis was silenced with a strong kiss and wasn't able to move due to the tight grip on his arm. However, it felt so good, like when Matt had been kissing him... Only this wasn't Matt. It wasn't his boyfriend. It was the Kaizer... who he had cheated on Matt with before. This was wrong, and yet felt so satisfying. It didn't feel right, but it felt really, really good. That moment didn't seem to last long, though because there was a gasp and shout.  
  
Davis! What are you doing?  
  
  
End of Part 4  
  
... Yay for Yamasuke ...  
  
  
  



	5. Secrets

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the title of this fic that is sung by Garbage.  
  
Green, I'm worshiping you for helping me with this fic! ^-^  
  
Temptation Wings  
Secrets  
By: Sapphire Goddess  
  
  
Davis! What are you doing?  
  
Davis jumped back in a bewilderment state from the Kaizer, who looked slightly surprised, yet wore a smirk on his face. Davis looked at the disapproving expression of his friend, wishing his lips had never come in contact with the enemy. Especially not in front of him. Tai. A person he's looked up to his entire life now has seen his worst sin.   
  
You were... kissing him, Tai said, lifting a finger to point at the Kaiser, who was still smirking. The brunette's face expression was a mix between betrayal and disgust.  
  
I know, Davis whispered, casting his eyes downward in shame.  
  
Why? Why would you do this to the team? Tai asked, sounding as if he was the one being cheated on.   
  
I didn't mean too... it just happened.  
  
Doesn't it always seem that way? the Kaizer asked. He mocked a sigh, and the smirk still hung on his face. Davis wanted to slap it off him.  
  
Shut up, Tai said. His voice was very low and threatening, no one was asking you; not that you deserved to be asked anything anyway.  
  
Oh. Is that supposed to make me upset? Make me feel worthless? the Kaizer asked, looking amused at his taunting.  
  
Tai didn't say anything, but glared daggers at the Kaizer before turning his attention back towards Davis. Things don't just happen, Davis! You've just let a whole bunch of people down today: our entire team!  
  
I'm sorry, Davis said, looking away from Tai.   
  
There was a heavy silence after that where the Kaizer leaned nonchalantly against a tree and continued to smirk at the awkwardness between the two leaders. Davis watched him as he did this, wishing he had never laid eyes on him. He was the main cause of so many dilemmas. It was amazing how much trouble one person could cause for another; the Kaizer and Ken Ichijouji are ruining his relationship with Matt and now Tai knew, which would mean the rest of the group would know too. He didn't want that though. They would treat him differently, even find him a disgrace and disown him from the team.  
  
This is boring, the Kaizer said, yawning and calling forth one of his slave digimon. As soon as he was upon the flying beast, he called to Davis, Make sure you take care of Matt for me. We wouldn't want him to be as upset as Tai was.  
  
With those words, he flew away, leaving Davis feeling humiliated in front of Tai. Why did Tai have to catch him? Why did he even have to kiss the Kaizer? What was so irresistible about him? Frowning, he glanced up, remembering just how upset Tai was. Every expression worn onto his face was negative: from the creases in his forehead, to the downward pointing of his eyebrows, and even the the twitching of his frowned lips showed just how upset he really was. Davis wished he were able to disappear right then and there.  
  
Please Tai, let me explain. You see-  
  
What did the Kaizer mean by take care of Matt'? Why would you have to? Tai asked, no longer looking worried or furious, but just plain confused.  
  
Should he tell Tai he's dating Matt? Or would that be a worse move because he may see it as even more of a fault? After all, if he told him that he's dating Matt, who happens to be Tai's best friend, then it would more of a drift between himself and Tai, which could possibly lead into a rift between himself and the other Digidestined.  
  
Shaking his head, he said, Nothing. I don't know what he meant either.  
  
Stop lying, Davis. Just stop it, Tai said, looking tired. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and persisted to stare at Davis.  
  
You promise not to tell anyone? he asked, feeling uncertain. Now he felt obligated to tell.  
  
I promise, Tai said softly, stepping closer to Davis. Besides, you might as well tell me. I know you're other little   
  
Still feeling uncertain, Davis said, Matt and I are in a relationship. He winced both mentally and physically, awaiting the moment when Tai would punch him or yell or scream - do something.  
  
However, the moment never came and Davis found himself staring at Tai as he nodded, looking deep in thought. Anxiety was heavy in Davis' stomach, causing a nauseating feeling.   
  
It was pretty obvious, you know. Tai finally said, not really looking like he cared. He was leaning against a tree trunk now, still looking at Davis.  
  
he asked. How could he know?   
  
The way Matt talked about you showed it. I thought maybe it was a crush, but then there was that whole scene between you guys today which proved otherwise, Tai explained, still looking nonchalant.   
  
Davis' mouth dropped slightly. In a way, he knew he shouldn't be so surprised, and yet, he was. The other side of him was glad Tai realized it because then eventually everyone would know, just like he wanted. Though that wasn't what Matt wanted, and he made that bluntly clear today.  
  
You do know that I've known Matt is gay since he was fifteen, right?  
  
Now I do, Davis said, crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
So what are you going to do? Tai asked, now looking a little concerned.  
  
About what?  
  
He scowled and said, About Matt. You were kissing the Kaizer if you hadn't realized.  
  
Oh. That. Well, you see... Davis said, beginning to twiddle his thumbs. I don't know what to do.  
  
Tai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then opening them, he said, You need to do what you think is right. Even though Matt's my best friend, I'm not going to tell him what you've done.  
  
Davis let out a sigh of relief, smiling slightly. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tai.  
  
Tai said, sounding very stern, I want you to tell him, or at least work on what is going wrong in your relationship. Obviously, there's something wrong if you're kissing another man.  
  
Thanks, Tai. I will. I promise, Davis said.  
  
Good. Now come on, let's go and join the others. Maybe you and Matt can start working out that little argument you had back there.  
  
Does everyone know about us and the argument we had? Davis asked, hoping likewise that it wasn't so.  
  
Actually, I doubt it. They just think you don't have enough money to buy a car with Matt, Tai said, laughing slightly.   
  
Davis sighed again and laughed a bit with Tai, following him back towards the others. There was relief that Tai wasn't going to tell Matt, but now there was a different anxiety. Tai was right: there must be a problem in their relationship somewhere. Either that, or he just has really bad hormones...  
  
**~**  
  
The clock ticking annoyed him. Nevertheless, Davis continued to study for a history exam he had the next day. It was long, tedious and boring, but it's not like he could actually pass the exam without studying. Only a person like Izzy could do that; he was no Izzy.  
  
The clock stroke an hour because it began chirping. It was a stupid clock his mother had bought. Glancing up, he realized it was eight. Only one more hour of studying and then he would go to sleep.  
  
His eyes diverted back onto his textbook, but everything that his eyes read did not sink into his mind. It was the perfect time to study: his parents were out on a movie date, his sister was at a friend's house, and he had the entire apartment to himself. There was one thing - person - preventing him from studying. Matt.  
  
They had never resolved anything when he and Tai caught up with the group because they had all gone home. It annoyed him, but he decided he would talk to Matt another day. Already he knew that he had no plans to tell Matt about cheating on him. He cared for Matt deeply and didn't want to hurt him... still, he knew that by keeping a secret like this was already hurting their relationship deeply.  
  
The doorbell ringing brought Davis out of his thoughts, and somewhat curiously, he made his way to the door. He had a pretty good idea that it was Matt, and in opening the door, his guess turned into a fact.  
  
Hi Davis, Matt said, attempting to smile.  
  
he said, stepping aside to let Matt inside. Davis closed the door behind him and found himself unsure of what to say.  
  
Matt hung up his coat and turned around abruptly, planting his lips upon Davis'. This wasn't the reaction he had been expecting and pulled away, feeling confused. Did Matt have no decency to mention anything about what happened that day? He lied to everyone about their relationship... did it not mean anything but kissing?  
  
Stop it, Davis said. We need to talk.  
  
I know, I know, Matt said, running a hand through his hair. He walked over to the couch and sat on it. I'm sorry about today.  
  
Why don't you want anyone to know about us? Davis asked quietly, sitting beside his boyfriend.  
  
I just don't," Matt said, shrugging.   
  
"Do I embarrass you?"  
  
End of Part 5  
  
  
More will come soon. ^^


	6. Coffee Breaks

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the title of this fic that is sung by Garbage.  
  
Temptation Wings  
Coffee Breaks  
  
  
"Do I embarrass you?"  
  
The question seemed to catch Matt off guard. Davis read the surprise in Matt's eyes when he raised them from where they were staring at on the table.   
  
Davis asked, trembling slightly. His eyes focused on Matt, unblinking, as if the blonde were able to escape in the blink of an eye.   
  
Matt bit his lip and leaned against the couch, staring through Davis, as if he were a transparent. The silence was beginning to bother Davis and he began to fidget repeatedly with his fingers. Sounds of the irritating clock ticking began causing him to think it was he, himself, that's mind was ticking away on patience, like a bomb timed to explode.  
  
he finally said, say something - anything!  
  
Matt cocked his head and gave a rather odd smile, especially for the situation. Why does there have to be words? Did you know that some of the best relationships in the world have existed based on silence?  
  
No, I didn't know that, he said through clenched teeth.   
  
Well, it's true. I should find you the book I read that in. I know I have it somewhere in my room, Matt said, sounding absentminded. He stood and began making his way to the door, saying, I'll go home and find it, and bring it to you in the morning.  
  
David nodded slowly, but shook his head furiously. You never answered my question! I do embarrass you, don't I?  
  
The book is somewhere in my room... Maybe under my bed. No, wait - I think it's somewhere in my closet. Mind you, it's very messy-  
  
Why won't you just answer my question? It's because it's true, isn't it? Davis asked. He hated to accept it, but tears were beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. It was tougher to see Matt standing at the door, coat on and shoes untied.   
  
Matt sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the frame of the door. Sometimes all questions can't be answered.  
  
It's a straightforward question, Davis retorted, also crossing his arms.  
  
Maybe it's not for me, Matt said, and sighed yet again.  
  
Obviously it means that I do embarrass you and that I only serve as some sort of side dish, your whore, Davis said, trembling over the words. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, and he also wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Matt really felt.   
  
You're not my whore, Davis, Matt said sharply. We haven't even slept together and you consider yourself a whore?  
  
Why do you always bring sex into everything? Davis asked, uncrossing his arms and placing them onto his hips.   
  
What? I do not! You're the one who considers yourself some sort of whore-virgin –– as if there's such thing!  
  
His mouth opened and he was unsure of what to say. They were always fighting now, and things weren't getting better... he sighed and looked at Matt in the eye. We always fight now.  
  
I know, I know. After a moment of silence, Matt said, Maybe we just need some time apart.  
  
I don't know...  
  
Davis, please. It's too early to decide anything - you know that, Matt said softly.  
  
I don't know what to think anymore. You won't even answer my question and it's leaving me to think you just don't care about me anymore, Davis said, quickly wiping at a tear threatening to fall. He just wanted it to end, no more fighting, even though it did calm down a bit. It was awkward, to be standing here, gazing upon a person he felt a great disappointment in and yet, loved.  
  
I think I should go for a while. We both need to just settle down and think for a bit, Matt said, after a few minutes of silence. He opened the door and said, Take care, as he walked out.  
  
Davis stood near the door, trembling as he stared at it. Everything that happened was so hurtful and the feeling rested in the pit of his stomach, eating away any happiness he had felt. Then again, he wasn't particularly happy anyway. Too many things were happening and there didn't seem to be a break in between to think. Now he had this chance, to think about what was happening, and to know what he planned to do about Matt, the Kaizer and Ken Ichijouji.  
  
There seemed to be a numbness over him, preventing him from moving. He was still standing there, staring at the door as if Matt would walk back through and say, I am not embarrassed by you at all. I just get nervous. It wasn't going to happen though; he knew that.   
  
Somehow, he managed to begin walking to his bedroom, set on making some sort of plan. He had to straighten everything out; Tai was right: this couldn't go on any longer. He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling, as if the whiteness could somehow purify him against the sins he'd been committing. The numbness of Matt's leaving began to descend, and new feelings of guilt and abandonment filled his stomach. Something had to be done about it - about everything.  
  
If he were to fix things with Matt, he would have to tell Ken Ichijuoji and the Kaizer to stay away from him. He would need to find Ken and tell him they either be friends or nothing at all, but how would he find him? His soccer team wouldn't play against Ken's until next year, if they even do get that chance. He would have to worry about finding Ken later. The next thing he would have to do is tell the Kaizer to stay away from him. He can't have anything to do with the Kaizer, even if he is attractive, sexy, alluring and... Davis shook his head and sighed. This was going to be more difficult than anticipated.   
  
Matt was the third issue, and most likely, the most difficult. With everything that happened this evening, he wasn't so sure he wanted to still be with Matt. He loved Matt, but did he embarrass him? Why would he embarrass Matt? Why would Matt stay with him if he only embarrasses him? Did he still want to be with Matt?  
  
David sighed and reached under his pillow, feeling for the cool glass of a picture frame. When found, he pulled it out and stared at the picture he cared for ever so much. It was one of he and Matt standing with their arms around each other. One of Matt's band mates took the photograph and Matt gave him a copy in this picture frame. The frame was Davis' favorite part. It was blue metal covered in lightning bolts, which really reminded him of Matt. He couldn't just let go of this relationship... he just couldn't, but they were drifting apart and it was his fault. He was the cause of this. If he would just stop messing around with other people, he might not feel so guilty around Matt.  
  
If he really wanted everything to work out with Matt, then he would have to break his connections with Ken and the Kaizer. The question was: did he really want to fix things with Matt? Are they even fixable?  
  
**~**  
  
David gripped the piece of paper as he walked towards the subway in the breezy afternoon. It didn't take too long after he had awaken to get dressed, eat breakfast, and look up Ken's address. Then he had gone to school and took that horrible history exam that he's sure he failed. Now he was on his way to Tomachi [how do you spell the place where Ken lives, Kendrah? lol, i have no idea] and to talk to Ken. It was sort of nerve wracking, to be going to a crushes house and saying he just wanted to be friends. Would Ken even accept that? Ken was a celebrity and why would he need Davis as a friend? Sighing, he went about his way anyway because it was the right thing to do.  
  
The train ride didn't last too long and it was quite stuffy due to a lot of people being aboard. The automatic voice announced the next stop as and Davis stepped off the train at this point. This section of town was much different than Odaiba. The roads were cleaner and the apartment complexes were more new; no wonder Ken lived in such an area.   
  
It didn't take long to find Ken's apartment building and walk upstairs. The door even had a little sign on it, with bright flowers and all. He smiled and knocked on the door, hoping his journey wasn't a waste of time.   
  
The door opened and a tiny woman's head peaked through. Oh, hello. Who might you be?  
  
I'm Davis, a friend of Ken's. Is here there?  
  
The woman nodded and opened the door to allow him inside. While she went to fetch Ken, Davis leaned against the door and looked about his surroundings. The light blue furniture gave a sense of comfort and the book shelf proved just how serious they were about school. Maybe they just liked books a lot. Or maybe Davis was just out of the loop for everything. The last thought almost made him laugh, but Ken came from the hallway instead.  
  
Why don't we take a walk? Ken suggested.  
  
Davis shrugged and nodded, and the two left the house before Ken's mother could start serving them snacks of some sort.  
  
I know a coffee shop we can talk in. They don't even make you buy anything, Ken said, beginning to lead him down the streets of Tomachi.  
  
Davis nodded, but didn't say anything until they reached the quaint coffee shop, taken a seat at a comfortable booth in the back, and ordered a hot chocolate each.  
  
This is a nice place, he said, taking a sip of the burning liquid. He clamped his eyes shut and set down the cup before reopening them again.  
  
Ken merely nodded and fiddled with the handle of his cup. Why are you here?  
  
Well why did you leave me in the alley the other night? Why did you kiss me? he asked, anger rising in his voice.  
  
Settle down. It was only a kiss. You're lips tasted nice Davis, really nice.  
  
Davis blushed and bit his lip. Does Ken like him? What do you want from me?  
  
I don't want anything you can't give, Ken replied, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
His jaw fell open and he knocked over his drink, the liquid covering the table and himself.  
  
Let me get something for you, Ken said calmly, reaching for napkins. He stood and began patting the wet spots on Davis' pants.  
  
He squirmed a bit and began breathing heavily. What did Ken say? It sounded so familiar, like the Kaizer.  
  
I really ought to be going, Ken said, taking out his wallet. He flung some money on the table and quickly walked out of the store.  
  
Davis shouted, running after him. He cringed as the wet clothes stung in the cool afternoon air, but persisted to run after Ken. You never let me tell you what I need to!  
  
Just tell me, Davis, Ken said.  
  
Davis finished catching up to Ken and said, I have someone else and we can only be friends.  
  
That Matt guy? Oh, like he really cares for you, Ken said, snarling.   
  
He does! He - wait, how do you know I'm dating Matt? How do you even know who Matt is? Davis demanded. Ken was beginning to turn around, but Davis grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Answer me!  
  
I-I have to go, Ken said, escaping his grip and running around the corner.  
  
Davis sighed, wondering what that was all about. He sounded just like the Kaizer and how did he know that he was dating Matt? Something was odd about Ken Ichijouji. Very odd. It was something that caused Davis into deciding it might be best to stay away from him for a while.  
  
**~**  
  
After arriving home late for supper, Davis was catching up on some Algebra homework. School was such a drag. He sighed, watching his sister run around the house, getting ready for a date. He would rather be out mending things with Matt or at least hanging out with his friends.  
  
I'm leaving, Davis. Dad and Mom are in a business dinner with that weird boss of Dad's, Jun called. Don't read my diary!  
  
Davis snorted as she left the house; as if he really wanted to read her diary. All she wrote about was how her crushes hurt her so much. It was awfully pathetic, even for a teenage girl.  
  
He went back to scribbling numbers on a piece of paper, not actually doing the homework, but making it look like he has, just in case his teacher wants to check it. People thought he was stupid, but when it comes to plotting, he was the man.   
  
The door opened and he ignored it because it was probably Jun forgetting her lipstick or something. He was still scribbling numbers when a hand set on his shoulder and a pair of lips contacted his neck.  
  
Sorry about earlier, Ken said. I forgot my mother wanted me to help supper and she gets angry when I don't help out.  
  
How'd you get in?  
  
It was unlocked, Ken replied, shrugging. I saw your sister leaving so I thought I might just walk in.  
  
What if my parents were here? They wouldn't appreciate you walking into our home and begin kissing me on the couch, Davis said, moving a pile of books for Ken to sit.  
  
Ken took a seat and said, You hardly know me, Davis, but you will if you let me.  
  
But I have a boyfriend, he said, and I love him.  
  
Ken leaned forward and planted his lips upon Davis, holding his hands as he tried resisting it.   
  
Davis said, trying to stop Ken's ministrations.   
  
Despite the pleading, Ken wouldn't stop. He managed to push him onto the couch and zip down his pants.  
  
This will feel good, Davis. Really good.  
  
Davis was still persisting when he was engulfed by Ken, and all resisting began to seize.  
  
When Ken was finished pleasuring Davis, he stood and left the apartment, leaving the red head with his guilty conscience.  
  
Oh God, what have I done? Davis asked himself as he went to change in his bedroom.  
  
End of Part 6  
  
This story is really beginning to confuse me o.O Who will Davis choose?


	7. Hesitant Truths

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the title of this fic that is sung by Garbage.  
  
  
Temptation Wings  
Hesitant Truths  
By: Crysie  
  
  
Davis seemed down on his luck because of the way things weren't fixed with Ken and only made them worse by receiving an oral from him. How could he allow this to happen? He never even let Matt give him an oral, and here he's allowing a person who he doesn't even _love_ to give him head. How could things possibly go worse?  
  
Things with Matt were not getting any better. They hadn't even spoken since the night of their argument, which was three days ago. Things aren't exactly great with the others, either. At school, he heard TK talking to Kari about how upset Matt's been for the last few days and how he thinks it's a new boyfriend's fault. If TK ever found out it was him making Matt so upset, it wuld be deemed that there is no savior.  
  
Davis sighed and once again took the picture of him and Matt out of under his pillow. Looking at it with somewhat remorse, he wished things went back to the way they were before. It was his fault for everything: for making Matt feel so worthless, for beginning the ruin of his relationship with Matt, and for not just refusing the oral Ken had given him. Damn hormones.  
  
He groaned and took it upon himself to never fall in love again. Of course that wouldn't happen or cheer him up any, but it serves as an excuse for these horrible feelings of guilt because of cheating on the one he loved.   
  
It was time to give Kari a call and request to take a trip to the Digital World. He somehow had to get the Kaizer to talk to him, which wouldn't be an easy task considering the others would be there. How is he supposed to start a conversation with him if the others are surrounding him? He would have to figure out something later. For now, he had to make sure Kari agreed with him. The others being there would serve as a source of protection, for Davis felt insecure about aproaching the Kaizer.  
  
He found the cordless phone in Jun's room - of course - and took it back to my own. He dialed the number and waited a few moments for someone to pick up. When the phone was answered, he heard a voice he never thought he would.  
  
Yagami residence.  
  
Matt? Is that you? Was he really hearing right?  
  
he said slowly.  
  
Why are you at Tai's? Davis demanded, leaning against the wall of my room.  
  
He was helping me with a few things, he said, his voice very quiet. He sounded almost sad, and it wasn't really hard to guess why, even for a person such as himself.  
  
It didn't really seem to fit, but Davis didn't give it another thought. As much as he wanted to speak to Matt, he didn't want to speak to him. It was a yes-no situation. Surely he wanted to fix things with Matt, right? He wasn't so positive at this point and decided to ask for Kari instead.  
  
I'll find her. Hold on a moment, he said in that same tone as before.   
  
It was a few minutes before her cheerful voice picked up. For a while they talked about nothing but school, soccer and why Mr. Fujiama was an odd teacher. Finally, Davis brought up the subject of the Digital World.  
  
We have to attack the Kaizer harder.  
  
I suppose you're right, but we can't force anything, Kari said. We can try and think positively, but until we know who the Kaizer is and find a better tactic to defeating him, we're hopeless.  
  
Then let's go tomorrow and see what we can pick up on.   
  
Okay. I'll call the others so they can think of some stupid excuse to give their parents, she said, laughing slightly.  
  
They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Davis with nothing but his thoughts. They were beginning to annoy him greatly, mainly because any minute he wasn't distracted by someone, thoughts of guilty pleasure filled his mind. It wasn't particularly easy to get along with.  
  
***  
  
As usual, he beat his alarm clock and fell back asleep. This caused him to fall behind as far as time went, which meant he missed his first class of the day.  
  
Why the hell does this always happen to me? he muttered with a bang of his fist against his locker so it would open. It was the only way.  
  
You missed Bio.  
  
Davis turned to find TK and sighed. In a way, he was glad to miss the class so that I didn't have to face this blondie. He's blonde, just like Matt. Why did the two have to have such a close resemblance?  
  
Did I miss much? he asked, pulling his books out for the next class, which was mathematics.  
  
Not really. Mrs, Sujoi was whining about not being paid enough. Ill give you the notes that we did end up taking, TK said, beginning to rummage through his bag.  
  
Davis waited for TK to hand him the notes before he was off to his next class. The day seemed to quicken speed, only because Davis had been anxiously debating what he would do when meeting the Kaizer.   
  
All too soon, many of the pupils had left the school, which left the younger Digidestined able to transfer through the computer.  
  
You're awfully quiet today.  
  
Davis glanced up to see TK beginning to trot along beside him. Lowering his eyes, he said, I'm just tired.  
  
They continued forward for a while. TK and Kari were ahead of him, whispering as usual. They probably thought something was wrong because I wasn't making moves on Kari. If only they knew he had to chase away two males who wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Just as Davis was escaping into his thoughts once again, a blast sending Kari falling back caused him to look up.  
  
Are you okay? TK shouted, running towards her.  
  
There were three digimon of some sort, standing before them. It continued to shoot it's fire-type attacks, which caused them to fall back until their digmon had digivolved.  
  
It was a battle of wits as one digimon was defeated by the strategy thought of by TK and Kari. As the other four worked on the two digimon, Davis scanned the area, spotting exactly who he was looking for. The Kaizer was lurking in the distance, and Davis could already see a smirk on his face.  
  
I've spotted the Kaizer! Davis called, beginning to run. I'll go catch him!  
  
It's too dangerous, Yolei yelled, but was distracted by her digimon being attacked.  
  
Within a moment, Davis was staring into the eyes of the Kaizer, who never ceased the smirk.  
  
Enjoying my distraction?  
  
Ignoring him, Davis said, Leave me alone. Stay away from me.  
  
Actually, I have a better thought. The Kaizer's eyes gleamed as he reached forward and took a hold of his wrist, grasping it tightly.  
  
Let go of me! Davis yelled, struggling against the tightened hand.   
  
The Kaizer began pulling on his wrist, forcing him to walk forward. At first, Davis stopped struggling and allowed himself to be pulled along like a slave. They didn't walk for very long before Davis pushed against the Kaizer, which must have shocked him because he fell over; Davis landed on top of him.  
  
The two wrestled for a moment, fighting for dominance. As Davis was pinned, he reached up, trying to claw at the Kaizer's face, consequently, knocking off his glasses. Both silenced for a moment, staring into the other's eyes.  
  
  
  
He jumped off Davis and began to run. It took a moment for Davis to gather his thoughts before chasing after Ken. He never really put two and two together to put that conclusion together before it was deemed true. How could he not? The way the Kaizer spoke was so similar to Ken... Glancing up, he immediately jumped to his feet to chase after Ken.  
  
Davis spotted Ken disappear through a TV and followed him through, winding up in the corner of a Café. Briefly he wondered where he was before recognizing it as a coffee shop he went to periodically with Matt. There wasn't much time to think about it any longer because he needed to find Ken. Running through the door, he spotted him running for the subway.  
  
Like a hawk spotting his prey, he ran after Ken, catching up with him in a matter of moments. Grabbing a hold of his wrist, he pulled him into an alley and pushed him against the wall.  
  
You lied to me!  
  
You fell for it! Ken yelled back. Surprisingly, he was still wearing that trademark smirk.  
  
Everything was a lie! You've caused me to have doubts for Matt! Sick bastard! Davis screamed, his eyes blurring with tears.  
  
You liked the oral and I bet you'd want it again. Only, you're not getting another one because I'm through with you, Ken sneered, pushing Davis back. You're not worth anything but a good fuck. Too bad I hadn't forced you like I should have ages ago! Worthless dog.  
  
Davis' fists balled, but he wasn't sure what to say.  
  
Ken glanced to his left and something showed in his eyes. Surprise, perhaps? Quickly, he fixed his gaze on Davis again. Leave me alone or I'll charge you for assault. Better fix things with Matt and tell him the truth before _something_ slips out.  
  
You wouldn't!  
  
I would, Ken said. He calmly walked away, only turning his head back once to say, Your worth nothing.  
  
Davis waited until Ken descended before falling to his knees and beginning to cry. He had been used––lied to. He was worthless.  
  
***  
  
It had taken a few hours for Davis to collect himself and phone Kari to tell her everything. A lie, anyway. He told her the truth about the Kaizer being Ken, but lied and said he had lost him after he ran into their world. After talking with her, he wandered over to Matt's apartment with intentions of keeping the truth hidden.   
  
Davis waited momentarily until Tai opened the door, wearing a frown on his face.  
  
Hey Tai, Davis said cheerfully. Is Matt around?  
  
You should stay away from here from now on.   
  
Davis asked, shocked by all means.  
  
Let him in, Tai, Matt's faint voice called.  
  
Tai sighed and allowed Davis into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He tried ignoring the brunette behind him as he walked into the main room, finding Matt in his worst looking state. Davis couldn't help but gasp at the swollen eyes and tear streaked face.  
  
How could you do this to me? Matt asked, his voice croaking.  
  
How could have Ken told him so soon? He forced himself to take a seat beside Matt, and tried taking a hold of his hand, but the blonde wouldn't allow him to.  
  
I'm so sorry, he said, tears beginning to well in his eyes. How did you find out?  
  
Tai and I were grabbing a coffee and saw you running after him. Heard everything. Ken saw me, Matt said dully. You wouldn't have told me about this, would you?  
  
Davis sighed and shook his head, for once, telling the truth. I'm so sorry...  
  
It isn't enough, Davis.  
  
I know! But please––we can work on this! Davis cried out.  
  
Tai told me about when he caught you kissing Ken. He told you to work it out then, but you didn't. Matt buried his head in his hands.  
  
I know... It was a mistake, though! Ken lied to me!  
  
You lied to me! Matt screamed, his head lifting. You lied to me! You told me you loved me! You slept with another person when we're together!  
  
We didn't sleep together, Davis said, mentally smacking himself for such a weak reply.   
  
  
  
Please forgive me, Davis said, crawling on his knees on the floor.   
  
Matt stared at him blankly, merely shaking his head. Davis clasped onto his hands, hoping his eyes were begging enough.  
  
Go home. Stay away from me, Matt said, breaking loose of Davis' grasp and beginning to weep softly.  
  
He felt Tai's hand on his shoulder before finding the door slammed in his face.  
  
He lost everything. What he thought was a decision between three people, caused him to lose the both of them.  
  
Alone would be his way of life now. He would be shunned out of the group once the others find out. TK and Kari would hate him.  
  
He hated himself.   
  
Temptation was too strong for him to control. It lifted him into the sky, caused him to imagine he was able to choose what he wanted, and then left him without anything. Now, he will suffer because of the temptation wings. Suffer alone.  
  
The End  
  
I know this fic is satisfactory. I'm apologize that it is not good enough.


End file.
